


The way to his heart

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and self indulgent, idek, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something going on with Kuroko and Riko gives Kagami an assigment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based kinda on [ this](http://iseefairies.tumblr.com/post/70473118814/kagakuro-is-actually-the-unhealthiest-pair-ever) post

Riko noticed it one time when there was a routine physical checkup for all the students. The basketball team had their own checkups which she was supervising. One of the perks of being one of the best students was that you could ask for literally almost anything (within reason) and get it.

As it was, she was the one in charge of all the weighting, measurements, taking blood pressure etc. Already her mind calculated what to put in the menu; who needs more weight training and who needs stamina training, who needs muscle, who needs agility. It was basically the most efficient way of making one big report for herself.

"Okay guys. Take off your shoes and shirts and stand in line. I will be weighting and measuring you now." She ordered and the boys began shucking off their shirts and shoes. She stood before an old hand scale, which she managed to get from her dad’s gym. Normally it stood in the storage room, but she asked the freshmen to bring it for today. She told the first person, who was Kiyoshi in this case, to step on it.

"Okay. Your weight is fine. Now turn around." Kiyoshi did, and despite his towering back she managed to measure him. "Okay." She nodded. "Next one."

As the line progressed Riko made notes on her clipboard.

"Okay are we done? No wait, where is Kuroko-kun?"

"I’m here." Riko almost dropped her notes.

"Do you have to do that?" She asked, clearly freaked out. Kuroko cocked his head to the side and blinked at her. She could vaguely hear someone, probably Kagami, snickering into his hand. Double laps for the idiot then.

"Please get on the scale Kuroko-kun."  She ordered and the boy complied.

"Okay, let’s see…" She made some adjustments so that the scale evened out and his weight slid into place.

_Oh._

Kuroko blinked. “Is something wrong?”

Riko shook her head. “Turn around.” Kuroko complied again, and Riko proceed to measure his height. She knew Kuroko’s numbers by heart. In fact she knew the numbers of the whole team and she could easily predict when and why and _if_  they would change.

So it was a little strange that Kuroko-kun’s weight suddenly dropped from his standard, skinny but adequate for his 168 centimeters, 57 kilos, by what? Five kilos?

"Okay, next." She let him go for now. No need to panic just yet.

When practice started she made sure to observe him closely. Which was a challenge, really. Kuroko, even without his lack of presence, had a habit of appearing and disappearing whenever he felt like. Especially when he felt like someone was watching him.

Well, she wasn’t that hopeless. She noticed that Kuroko got tired faster today. He didn’t complained, he never did. That boy had some resolve in him. Riko was grateful that he was so dedicated, but it wouldn’t do anyone any good if he just collapsed one day because he didn’t ate his lunch, or worse. She didn’t want to think about  _worse_  just yet. Maybe it was just a stress thing.

Riko consulted Hyuga and Kiyoshi and they both agreed that she should intervene now, before the matter at hand would go out of control.

* * *

 

She cornered Kagami, when he was having class duty and conveniently was the only person in the room at that time. 

"Kagami-kun. I have an assignment for you." Kagami made a face. He was currently cleaning the blackboard with obvious boredom on his face.

"I don’t want it." He said and went to his desk. He took his schoolbag and wanted to leave. Riko, despite her much smaller frame, managed to block the exit.

Kagami scowled a bit. Riko smiled. “You have no choice. Now sit. We need to talk.” Kagami grumbled something, but obediently sat on the desk.

"Kagami-kun. Did you notice that Kuroko-kun lost weight recently?" Kagami cocked his head to the side. He considered the question for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I think so. I noticed yesterday, when we were changing."

 _Yesterday was the checkup_. Riko thought. She folded her arms.

"Is something going on with Kuroko-kun? Is he in trouble? Sick maybe?"

Kagami made an “hmm” sound, his face serious. It was funny, Riko thought, that the moment she asked about Kuroko, Kagami stopped bitching and actually considered things about him.

"I don’t think so. He’s…well not normal. But he didn’t tell me anything really."

_Uh-oh. Was that guilt?_

"Kagami-kun." She interrupted him. "My assignment is for you to make sure Kuroko-kun eats properly."

Kagami raised an eyebrow at that.

"He can take care of himself."

"Yes, but somehow he forgets that doesn’t have your crazy strength." She poked him in the ribs. Kagami ‘oofed’.

"He’s not a wimp. Not really." He massaged his sore side. Riko smiled, just a tad fondly at that.

"I know. But it would be nice if you could remind him once in a while to eat something other than milkshakes and popsicles. "

"Fine. " Kagami stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Actually." Riko tapped her finger against her chin. "You could make something for him. Like extra lunch."

Kagami sputtered a bit.

"What? Why?"

"Because he’s your partner, you are good at cooking and because I tell you to." Riko put her fists on her hips. "It won’t kill you to do something nice for him. Besides, do you want him to collapse during practice, or be unable to play in the next match?" Kagami was silent. "Well, do you?"

Kagami leveled her with a stare. “No.”

"Good. I’m counting on you."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

 

Kagami wasn’t a babysitter material. Then again, Kuroko could hardly be called a “kid”. Sure he was skinny and short, but anyone with eyes could see that he wasn’t a kid. Kagami didn’t know how to go about this ‘assignment’ he got from coach. Kuroko really could take care of himself, and just flat out flinging himself at his partner with food invitation was just….embarrassing.

So Kagami did nothing for a while. He just sort of…observed. Kuroko really didn’t eat a lot. In fact, Kagami mused when they were again at Maji Burger, he didn’t saw him eat proper food for some time.

Only those shakes.

In the club room, the next day he paid extra attention to Kuroko when they were changing. Kagami noted that he was in fact a bit skinny. Maybe a little too much. In his arms and stomach. He could actually see his ribs now.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami flinched. He realized he was starring. "What?" He snarled, a bit too heated.

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve been staring at me the whole day.”

_No he wasn’t! It was just now. Wait what?_

He felt his ears turn red.

"Something’s wrong?"

"No." Kagami sighed. "Let’s go eat."

* * *

_lunch_

Kuroko started suspecting something was up the moment Kagami dropped a bento box on his desk.

"What’s that Kagami-kun?" He asked, looking at the plain, average box, innocently sitting on his desk.

"It’s what it is, moron." Kuroko stared at him, waiting patiently for an explanation.

Kagami’s eyebrow twitched.

"I made too much." Kuroko simply blinked. It can’t be. For Kagami no amount of food was "too much".

"I see." Kuroko studied the little plastic box. "Actually." Kuroko started. "How did you know that I forgot my lunch Kagami-kun?"

Kagami blushed a bit. “Because.” He said and made a hand motion like he wanted to take the bento box back. “You haven’t been eating lunch since last week.”

Kuroko stared.

"I haven’t?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a moment. Kuroko then dropped his gaze and smiled a little.

"You don’t have to um…" Kagami said lamely and wanted to take the box away, but Kuroko interrupted him.

"Thank you, then. I was a little hungry."

He reached for the box and their hands brushed for a moment. Kagami faltered for a moment and retracted his hand back. There was a brief flash of something hurt on Kuroko’s face, but was gone in the next moment.

"Well." Kagami cleared his throat. "You shouldn’t forget your lunch then."

Kuroko stayed silent.

"Or you know. Tell me earlier so I can take some for you. If you want." Kagami finished. Kuroko blinked and that little smile was back.

"I’ll remember that."

He opened the surprisingly neat, classical Japanese style lunch. There were even chopsticks for him and no traces of the things he might dislike, such as tuna. There was however a decent amount of smoked salmon and some shrimp.

How thoughtful.

He took a bite.

It was delicious.

* * *

 

_snack_

"Here. Drink."

Kuroko wasn’t really that picky when it came to food. He wasn’t a gourmet, but he could appreciate a nice dish.  He also knew that Kagami’s food rarely if ever disappointed him, during the few times he tasted it.

But he was a little miffed when a bottle, which once contained Pocari Sweat, now filled with peculiar, brown-ish….not exactly liquid, was trusted into his hand.

He wanted to ask what was it, but he already knew the answer.

A protein shake.

He probably made a face at the bottle because Kagami can’t help the smirk that appears on his face.

"Go on. Drink. It won’t kill you."

Kuroko took the bottle. Back in Teiko, Akashi-kun made them drink protein shakes at least once a week. He almost threw up the first time, and he had a stomach ache after the second time. After that, when it was time to drink them, he would casually disappear.

He has the urge to do it now, but Kagami-kun made this especially for him, and it would be rude to reject it. So he pops the cap, says his goodbyes to his parents, team and Nigou, and takes a swing.

As it turns out the shake is actually not that bad.

  
“Oh.” He says after he swallows and licks his lips.

"It’s…actually pretty good." He looks at the bottle in wonder. The shake isn’t exactly  _good_. Normally, protein shakes would be bitter, but this one is actually quite mild and drinkable. Even if it’s not exactly liquid.

"Of course it is moron." Kagami cuffs him on the head. "Do you think I would give you some crap to drink?" Kuroko rubs his abused head.

"I’m not very fond of them, but thank you. I was feeling a little faint just now." The moment he says ‘faint’, he regrets it.

"Well, you should have said so." Kagami fights the concern on his face, and Kuroko feels guilty.

He takes another sip of the protein shake. For the past few days Kagami has been ‘accidentally’ making too much food for lunch and sharing it with Kuroko. The boy already figured out what was going on. After all Riko’s concerned face when she weighted him said everything. And it’s not like he didn’t notice that his uniform pants had been a little too loose lately.

So he obediently drinks the whole shake.

* * *

 

_dessert_

"Kagami-kun, I am sorry, but can’t take it anymore." Kagami looked at Kuroko quizzically. They were hanging out in Kagami’s apartment, on a sweltering, summer afternoon and they just came back from playing in the scorching heat.

"Huh? What can’t you take anymore?" Kuroko bit his lip.

"The heat, Kagami-kun." Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Well it’s annoying me too." He said and went back to his magazine. Kuroko sighed quietly, and stood up. "I’m going for a shake Kagami-kun."

"Hm? Oh, forgot to tell you. They are out." Kuroko paused at the door. He mumbled something and went back to his former spot on the couch. He took the makeshift fan he made from a ramen leaflet and tried to cool himself down with it.

He didn’t know when he dozed off, but he woke when he heard some strange noise. Was that grinding? Or crushing? Kuroko got curious but he was too hot and lazy to move so he just closed his eyes and tried to identify the noise. His brain was like wool however, so he just let the heat lull him back to his nap.

He stirred when he felt something cold and a little wet touch his hand.

"Here." Kagami said and made him wrap his limp hand around a tall glass. Kuroko finally opened his eyes. The glass was filled with something orange and had a straw.

Kuroko looked expectantly at Kagami.

Kagami scratched the back of his neck. “I made you a smoothie. It’s healthier than your shakes.” Kuroko looked hesitantly at the glass. It did felt nice and cool. He took a tentative sip.

Oh, he might reconsider his shakes.

"What flavor is it?" Kuroko asked around the straw. The inside of his mouth was nice and cool now.

"Mango." Kagami said. "Mango juice and crushed ice. I even had some vanilla syrup."

Ah, he was right. There was a note of vanilla.

Kuroko released the straw with a wet pop and licked his lips. He saw Kagami trace the movement with his eyes.

"Can I have more?" He asked, while rolling the straw in his fingers.

"Sure." Kuroko wanted to get up and refill the glass, but Kagami took it from him and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes Kagami returned with a full glass for Kuroko and a bottle of water for himself.

They sat in silence, Kuroko quietly slurping his new favorite drink and wondering when exactly he became so susceptible to change his habits when it involved Kagami.

* * *

 

Despite all the effort on Kagami’s part, Kuroko didn’t exactly regain his missing weight. If anything, he got even skinnier. Kagami noticed it when they were changing and Kuroko’s jersey hanged off of him even more than usual. It concerns him now, this is no joke.

After practice he asks if Kuroko wants to sleepover. There is something weird in Kuroko’s gaze, like he’s hurting but at the same time he’s hopeful. It confuses Kagami to no end.

Kuroko says he can’t today, but if Kagami wants he can come during the weekend. Kagami says it’s fine and starts making a mental list of products he will need for dinner.

* * *

 

_dinner_

"Kagami-kun, don’t you think that this is a little strange?" Kagami paused in the middle of putting rice on the plates.

"Huh? What is?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Kuroko sat at the table, hands neatly folded before him.

"What is strange?" Kagami repeated and set down the two plates of curry rice. Kuroko looked at his steaming plate.

"The fact that you have been nursing me for the past two weeks." Kagami blinked.

"I mean, I don’t mind much. But it’s a little…."  _Domestic_.  _In fact it’s a little too domestic._  Kuroko didn’t finish the sentence, finding himself at a loss of words. 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Kuroko sent him his best unimpressed look, but didn’t push the matter.

The curry was delicious as he expected. After dinner they cleaned up, Kagami washing the dishes and Kuroko drying them. After that, they took turns taking a shower and watched TV before sleep. The futon for Kuroko was laid out near Kagami’s bed. Kuroko could hear Kagami’s soft snores indicating that the other boy was already fast asleep.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko whispered. "Are you awake?"

Kagami didn’t stir.

Kuroko abandoned his futon and kneeled in front of Kagami’s bed to better see his sleeping face. He put his hand on Kagami’s hair and petted it gently.

"Thank you." He whispered, smiling a bit. He cupped Kagami’s face for a moment and then returned to his sleeping place and fell asleep instantly.

He was pleasantly full.

* * *

 

_breakfast_

Kagami is in the middle of frying some bacon for his American styled breakfast one day when he realizes that he’s in love with Kuroko.

The realization is so sudden that he almost spills the hot oil from the frying pan on his bare feet and sets the stove on fire.

"Shit, shit, shit." He mutters when he frantically turns the stove off and dumps the pan into the sink.

He puts his hands on the counter and takes a heavy breath.

"Fuck."

* * *

 

The next day Kagami forgets lunch for Kuroko. Or rather he doesn’t take it on purpose. The bento box sits on the kitchen counter and Kagami levels it with a stare before he leaves for school, but in the end he doesn’t take it.

Kuroko looks expectant for a brief moment, but then Kagami bails to the roof to eat, or rather to mope because falling for your friend because you made him dinner one time is just…stupid.

He stuffs his face with whatever he made that day and realizes that it doesn’t taste as good as it did before.

* * *

 

Kagami knows that Kuroko knows that he is avoiding him. It’s not hard to notice, when before they were almost always together and now they are almost  _never_ together.

Kagami is impressed that it took Kuroko only three days to corner him and demand an explanation.

"Kagami-kun where is my lunch?" Kuroko asks, clear annoyance in his tone.

"What?" Kagami says dumbfounded. Kuroko’s gaze goes from angry to sad.

He sighs and steps closer to Kagami who instantly moves a step back. If Kuroko notices he doesn’t let it show. “Kagami-kun, stop avoiding me.”

Kagami is ready to deny the statement, but he stops himself. He looks away, feeling guilty. He had been avoiding Kuroko and neglecting his ‘assignment’ which actually stopped being an assignment the first moment he shared lunch with his friend and saw him eat up the contents of the bento box.

"Kagami-kun…I think I know what is the problem here." Kagami looks at Kuroko who’s eyes bore into his. Kagami wants to ask why does he know, but then he realizes that Kuroko always knows things when it comes to him.

"Won’t you say anything?" Kuroko takes another step and Kagami tries to get away from him, from his piercing gaze. He can’t however, not when Kuroko is so intently watching him and then his back hits the wall behind him.

Uh-oh. Not good.

Kagami closes his eyes and waits from a kick or a punch in the gut, because he fucked this up.

It never comes. Instead he feels light pressure on his chest. He snaps his eyes open and looks down. Kuroko rests his forehead in the center of Kagami’s chest.

"Kagami-kun is stupid." He says quietly. "I was looking forward to our lunch." There is a pause and Kagami feels the heavy swell of guilt in his stomach.

"Sorry." He mumbles awkwardly. "I-uh…." He licks his lips. "I have a problem."

"I know." Kuroko says and raises his head to peer a bit at Kagami. "I have the same problem." He whispers.

A pause.

"What?" Kagami flushes deep red. Kuroko can’t be saying what he thinks he is saying.

Kuroko sighs exasperatedly. And then yanks Kagami down by his uniform jacket and slams their lips together.

After a moment, when he releases Kagami, he clears his throat. “What I mean, Kagami-kun is that I want you to make me dinner.” Kagami looks at him confused.

"Preferably with breakfast."

Kagami gapes at Kuroko for a moment before he flushes more.

"O-okay. What do you want for breakfast?"

It is Kuroko’s turn to flush a bit, but he smiles lightly.

"I never had French toast?" Kagami huffs amused.

"Okay. Will do. Do you want to go grocery shopping with me today?"

"Already asking me out Kagami-kun?"

"Hey you’re the one who invited yourself for dinner." Kagami grumbles. 

"I wouldn’t have done it if you’d only brought me my lunch." Kagami raises an eyebrow at that.

"Really?"

"No. I would do it regardless." And then Kuroko kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> idek that was pointless and weird


End file.
